


Baby its cold outside

by Slime_Bro



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluffy warm bois hours, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Bro/pseuds/Slime_Bro
Summary: Something fluffy sweet and mildly self-indulgent not gonna lie
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Baby its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/gifts).




End file.
